The Next Best Thing
by dickard23
Summary: Olivia is eagerly awaiting Alex's return to New York. Meanwhile, the detective becomes reacquainted with a lustful blonde. If Olivia can't have Alex, perhaps she'll settle for the next best thing.


**April 2006**

Olivia hated doing this. If she were stronger, then she would wait for Alex to come home, but she was weak. She had this insatiable need to dominate, one that she unleashed once a month, usually in a dark corner of The Pussycat, Manhattan's most infamous lesbian cruise bar.

The worst part was Alex understood. She and Olivia had made a deal during the Connors trial. "It's okay if you fuck other girls," Alex had told her before Elliot came to take them to the courthouse, "but your heart belongs to me. Once I come back, I expect you to send whatever badge bunny that's in your bed packing."

Somehow, this made Olivia feel even worse. _How could Alex be so understanding?_

"You're the only one that comes to my bed," Olivia told her honestly. The tricks got corners, bathrooms, maybe a hotel room if Olivia was in a generous mood, but never her bed that was for Alex and Alex alone.

Olivia put on a tight black t-shirt and even tighter jeans. She was going out for one reason only to fuck and then she would leave.

She put on a new leather jacket; this one was black and with spikes. She thought Alex would like it.

After a quick check in the mirror, she headed out the door.

The streets of New York were crowded. It was a Saturday night and everyone was trying to hail a cab as they headed for a late dinner or barhopping.

Olivia decided to walk to the club. It was chilly but not cold. This was Olivia's favorite weather. It was warm enough not to wear a full coat, but chilly enough such that people didn't try to converse with her on the street. She hated peddlers and cat callers. She's not interested. She never has been. She never will be.

Twenty minutes later, Olivia arrived at the club. A line was just starting to form, which meant it was busy inside he more people, the more options. The bouncer knew Olivia and didn't bother to card her.

She got inside and made a quick scan. No one popped out to her, so she headed for the bar and got a beer.

"Long time no see, stranger," the bartender threw her a flirty smile.

"I thought you stopped working Saturdays." The redhead was nice, but she was a relationship type girl. Olivia couldn't give her that.

She shook her head. "I got asked to bartend for some private parties." The money was too good to turn down, so she traded shifts.

"Were they fun?"

She shrugged. "The guests had fun. They stumbled out, so I guess I did my job."

Olivia was about to say something further when she saw a familiar looking blonde in the distance. "Excuse me a minute."

Olivia approached the woman and tapped her shoulder.

When she turned around, Olivia couldn't believe it. "Kathleen?"

The 17 year old was busted. She had been coming here on Saturdays for weeks. She didn't know Olivia came here, or else she would have skipped tonight. "You can't tell my Dad."

That's what she's worried about. "I won't, but how did you get in here?"

They moved into a corner to talk. As Olivia expected, Kathleen bought an ID from a classmate.

"I don't come here for the drinks," Kathleen insisted. "I came to well … meet girls."

Olivia looked around. "These girls are too old for you." At best, they were 21. Many of them were in their thirties and forties.

"You remember being gay in high school. It sucks."

Olivia blushed. "I thought I was straight in high school." She didn't have to deal with this problem. "I'm sure there are other lesbians, your own age that you could meet."

"Where? Everyone in school is either straight or pretends to be. I'm sick of pretending. I just want to be me."

Olivia could hardly fault her for that. "Your father would kill me if he found out I let you hang out here."

"You don't have to let me do anything, just don't say anything … please."

Olivia knew she shouldn't do this but "I won't say anything today, but if I see you getting drunk or going home with some …"

"I always go home alone."

"I'm keeping my eye on you," Olivia warned.

"I wouldn't expect anything else."

Olivia found herself sidetracked from her mission. It was hard to look for a score when she was constantly watching Kathleen. The girl knew how to work a crowd. Bull dykes were after her left and right.

"Why don't you approach her?" the bartender questioned.

"Oh I can't," Olivia told her. "She's a friend's daughter."

"But she's all grown up now."

Olivia turned to see Kathleen in a passionate lip lock with another woman, one who looked to be in her mid twenties. This hardly looked like Kathleen's first venture into the gentler sex. At some point, she had gone from being the ten-year-old girl Olivia met in 1999 to a full blown woman. _How did I miss this?_

Like Kathleen had promised, she went home alone. Olivia had as well. Her itch hadn't been scratched, but it was more important to make sure Kathleen was safe.

This became a routine for them. Every Saturday Kathleen went to the club, and every Saturday, Olivia made sure she didn't get hurt.

The brunette was watching like a distance like she normally did when she saw a woman getting too aggressive with Kathleen.

"Why don't we go upstairs?" the woman hissed.

"I'd rather stay down here," Kathleen stammered.

"Come on. The way you've been grinding on me all night. Don't tell me you're just a cunt tease."

"I just like to dance."

She squeezed Kathleen's wrist harder. She was about to drag the girl upstairs when Olivia shoved her out of the way. "Leave her alone."

"Who the fuck are you?"

Olivia flashed her badge and the woman made off. "Are you okay?"

"I am now."

Olivia put an arm around her. "I won't let anyone hurt you."

"Dance with me," Kathleen breathed against her ear.

Olivia nodded and they moved back to the floor.

Kathleen had been trying to get Olivia to notice her for weeks. Finally, she had the brunette where she wanted her.

Olivia was trying not to pant like a dog right now. Kathleen was grinding the hell out of her leg, and it was hard to see straight. Before she knew it, the detective's hands slid down to Kathleen's perfect ass.

The blonde pulled Olivia closer, and they shared a lustful kiss.

A ravenous feeling overtook the brunette. This was so wrong. She was her best friend's daughter for fuck's sake, but Olivia really wanted to …

"Take me upstairs."

"Are you sure?" Olivia didn't want to do anything Kathleen would regret.

"Very."

They scrambled up the stairs and Olivia got a VIP room. They fell onto the lounger and Olivia started to maul her with kisses and bites.

"OH FUCK!" Kathleen's hands got tangled in Olivia's hair. The brunette unsnapped Kathleen's bra and threw it to the side. She then found a pink nipple and sucked it in her mouth.

The younger woman's back arched, pushing herself further into Olivia's mouth. A strong hand slipped between the blonde's legs and ripped her panties off. They had been drenched.

"FUCK ME!"

Olivia looked into her eyes and saw nothing but desire. She started to tease the tender flesh with her fingertips, tracing the folds and opening.

"MORE!"

Olivia slid a finger inside and started to thrust. Kathleen clamped down on it greedily.

"OH FUCK! OH! OH! OH!"

Olivia played her like a fiddle, knowing exactly where to go, when to speed up and when to slow down.

Kathleen swore she saw fireworks when she came. Olivia helped her ride out her orgasm and then they fell back onto the lounger.

Suddenly, a wave of guilt overtook Olivia. _What if she wants a relationship? What the hell was I thinking? She's only 17 years old._

"There's no reason to feel guilty," Kathleen told her. "I wanted this."

"But I'm older. I should have known better."

"Known better than what, to give me the best fuck of my life."

"I can't give you a relationship."

"I know," Kathleen told her. "You're still in love with Alex."

She knew. "That obvious?"

"No, the bartender told me." She meant well, but she didn't want Kathleen to fall for Olivia when nothing could happen from it. "I hope that someday she comes back and puts you back together again," Kathleen told her as she started to get dressed. "But for now, I don't mind being the next best thing."

 **August**

Kathleen and Olivia continued to meet up on Saturdays. Sometimes, they fucked and sometimes they didn't. Kathleen saw Olivia as her lesbian mentor, someone to show her the ropes and guide her. She knew it would come to an end eventually, but right now, everything was comfortable.

Saturday night rolled around again. Kathleen put on a blue dress and told her mother she was going to a sleepover at Jill's. Jill was having a sleepover … with her boyfriend.

"Have fun dear," Kathy called as her daughter left the house.

The 17 year old made it to the club and got inside. She knew Olivia wouldn't be there until 10:30, but she had to leave her own house early enough such that her mother wouldn't be suspicious about her whereabouts. While the other women drank, Kathleen hung out with the bartender.

"Any plans for tonight?" she asked the redhead.

"Lock up, count my money, and go home, like I do every Saturday."

"I'm surprised you haven't met anyone yet." She was pretty and nice.

"With a job like this, I only meet girls who are one night only. I've been there and done that too many times."

"Olivia's not like that."

"That's because her heart's already been occupied. Everyone here avoids relationships, for one reason or another."

"Maybe you just don't approach the right girls," Kathleen suggested.

Olivia arrived and as usual, she and Kathleen were dancing.

"How do your parents not know where you go at night?" This had been bothering Olivia for months.

"They think I'm at a sleepover."

"They never call?"

Kathleen shrugged. "If they do, my friend pretends to be her mother on the phone."

Olivia started to laugh. She had a feeling Kathleen was full of secrets.

"Mind if I cut in?"

Olivia looked up to see … "ALEX" She couldn't believe it. How did she … "What are you?"

"Velez is dead. They said I could come home."

Olivia pressed the taller blonde against her chest. "I missed you so much."

Alex held onto her lover. "I'm here for good this time. I promise."

Kathleen knew it was time for stage left. "Take care Olivia."

The blonde had looked vaguely familiar to Alex, but she couldn't place it.

"How did you know to find me here?"

"Your doorman told me where you'd be." Alex had gone to her apartment first.

Olivia kissed her. "I thought our first night out would be somewhere more romantic."

"Well, we could go out and get a late dinner somewhere."

Olivia took her hand and they left the club.

Kathleen got a drink from the bartender. Olivia wasn't here to object.

"You okay," they both knew that this day would come. They just didn't know it would be today.

"I'm fine," Kathleen told her. It was good to see Olivia smile again. A few minutes later, a brunette entered the club. She was about 5'6, had an athletic build, and she couldn't have been more than 18. Kathleen was sure that the girl had a fake or used someone else's ID to get into the club. Kathleen looked over to the girl and smiled. "I'm just fine."


End file.
